


Snacks

by HeyxItsxAli



Series: Gavins Littlespace [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Elijah, Caregiver!Nines, Family Bonding, Fluff, How to Train Your Dragon References, Little!Gavin, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyxItsxAli/pseuds/HeyxItsxAli
Summary: Elijah comes over and Gavin enjoys snack time.





	Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to interact with me better I have a tumblr it’s @randomafwritings

Gavin had just woken up from a nap when he heard the front door bell ring. He listened as Nines walked from their kitchen to answer the front door as he swung he legs over the side of his bed and paddled his was over to the bedroom door to spy on the person who rang the bell. He heard a loud, "Nines!" as Elijah pulled him into a firm hug. After releasing him Nines tried to silence him.

"Gavin's taking a nap, Kamski, you have to be quiet." Nines finished before Gavin sprang out of their bedroom. "Eli!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Elijah's shoulders in a large bear hug.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing today?" He ask but the only response he could get out of Gavin was this high pitched noise that was similar to a squeal. "Yeah, do you wanna let me in then?" Gavin nodded his head while he lifted his legs and wrapped them securely around his half brothers waist, enveloping him in a koala. Elijah simply chuckled before waddling towards the couch.

"Gav, you gotta remember that I'm not as strong as you are." He muttered while patting Gavin's back and trying to support him.  
"Let me take him." Nines offered, he stepped forward but Elijah stopped him before he could take Gavin off him. "I've got it, thank you though Nines." Elijah continued to waddle into the apartment until he was able to sit on the couch.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Nines asked before he went to collect Gavin's after nap snacks. "I'm good, thanks though." Elijah spoke even though it was muffled by Gavin's hair. "Are you gonna sit up and look at me?" Elijah calmly questioned. Gavin shook his head a nuzzled himself further into Kamski's neck. He took a large breath in to try and get a smell of Elijah but all he could smell his deodorant. Gavin whined quietly before digging his way into Elijah's hood. 

Elijah chuckled and leant closer to Gavin's ear. "If you sit up you can have some yummy snacks." He bribed. Gavin considered it for a short while before leaning back and deciding that it was a good deal. He loosened his grip around his brothers shoulders and leant back to find where the snacks were. He saw Nines sat next to them with a bowl of his favourite little snacks and he opened his mouth wide.

"You're not gonna do it yourself baby?" Nines teased. Gavin simply shook his head and made a noise to indicate that he was hungry. Both of the caregivers laughed before Nines started feeding Gavin small portions of his food. While he fed Gavin both Nines and Elijah had a chat about random topics. Some of them were about Gavin, some were about their work and others were about the revolution and how far androids had come and their involvement.

Once Gavin had finished eating he had crawled off of Elijah's lap and migrated onto the floor. Awhile back Nines had set up a nice, soft blanket with some of Gavin's favourite toys on it so Gavin could play on the floor. Gavin laid there while starring at the TV, waiting for one of his caregivers to figure out that he wanted to watch something. Once he realised that neither of them were going to notice because they were too deep in conversation, he started to whine. Elijah shot up the second he heard him and rushed to try and soothe him, while Nines turned the TV on and started playing Gavin's favourite movie series, How To Train Your Dragon. Gavin instantly calmed down, Elijah knelt there in shock.

"How did you know that what he wanted?" he asked in a shocked tone.  
"Gavin is rather predictable. He loves to watch this series while he plays there-" Elijah looked back down at Gavin to see him laying on his stomach with a set of teething toys in his mouth"- he loves it because Toothless reminds him of cats and dogs." Elijah hummed in acknowledgement.

Half way through the second movie Gavin fell asleep, snuggled up against Elijah's chest. Ten minutes later Elijah was also asleep. Nines was left to clean up after the pair, although he didn't mind. He loved how much they both got along and how cute they were.


End file.
